Hold On To Your Friends
by XGlamorousxGlueX
Summary: In which James is a paranoid, nosy bastard and Remus and Sirius show him just why  or why not  they should be left alone. RL/SB/JP Threesome.


_I can't, for the life of me, remember who requested a threesome story :s_

_ I'm terrible for not writing it down but somehow I'll know who it was. This is a RL/SB/JP threesome to be exact and consider this a belated Thanksgiving gift (because obviously gay sex was a huge factor in the creation of Thanksgiving). And if you don't celebrate, well...happy Friday!_

_**Warnings**: Threesome. So please, if I get any flames, I promise to continue writing threesomes until my brain melts._

_Also, all mistakes are my fault. Just let me know and I'll fix it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I also added a homepage just...just because :D  
><em>

* * *

><p>'Where are we going tonight?'<p>

James Potter was a smart boy in his own right. He just didn't get the obvious hints and cues his two best friends gave him, telling him without really saying that they wanted to be alone.

Why they ever wanted time alone was something James just didn't get. They found themselves alone in Sirius' new flat, the one his Uncle Alphard had left him. It was enormous and had a special compartment filled with the best alcohol that even James' father would be impressed.

But instead of their usual bouts of alcohol and random vomiting in the hallway, Sirius and Remus spent half the day giving each other stupid looks and unabashedly trying to grope each other the rest of the time.

It was times like these that James wished he'd stopped by to pick up Peter, not having to wait two days until the other boy came to stay over. Peter would know what to say to make Remus blush in embarrassment and Sirius to threaten his life for having interrupted them.

And now Sirius was getting ready for Merlin knows what, mussing his hair and fixing his shirt.

James took it as a sign that they were going out.

_Obviously_.

'Padfoot, where are we going?' James vaguely calculated the time he'd take to get dressed, mess his hair, find his shoes…

'What? Uh James, about that-'

'We should go to the cinema. Remus said they had some good films, right?' cut in James.

'Prongs, Remus and I are -'

'…are going to the cinema.' Remus said as he tried to straighten his jacket from where it had tangled in the back. For all his worth, Remus dressing was like a five year old trying to dress himself.

'We…are?' James narrowed his eyes as Sirius' voice ended in a question. Sirius had no idea what the hell was going on. Which meant they were trying to trick him. Which meant they wanted him to think they weren't going out, but they were…

_Sneaky bastards_, James thought. _Now I'll definitely be going, no matter what they say._

'Brilliant idea, boys. I knew you still had brains in those pretty skulls of yours.' James practically ran to his room before they even had a chance to change their minds.

But he still managed to hear Sirius whisper, 'What are you up to, Lupin?'

_Blame Remus for your clever idea all you want, Sirius. I know what you're trying to do._

* * *

><p>James didn't know much about muggle cinemas, but this place simply looked like shit.<p>

It was a couple of blocks down the busy street they had just stopped by to pick up something to eat. That street was where James wanted to go. With bright lights and people bumping into each other. With one or two women trying to get into your pants and wallet.

Not this dark, boring looking cinema that didn't have a sign up in the entrance. It didn't even have those muggle posters that showed you what films were showing tonight!

There was writing on the entrance doors, James noticed as they walked in after buying their tickets (the bloke gave James a funny look, though. He should hex him afterwards).

'Someone wrote 'get your cocks out' on the bloody door. Remus, where the hell did you bring me?'

Remus merely smiled that stupid smile he did when he knew something James didn't. 'You wanted to come to cinema, so I brought you here,' he said, spreading his arms out. 'The cinema.'

Sirius, James noticed, had gone to the far right when they came in. _Probably finding an exit so they can leave me here, _thought James as Sirius came back.

'Don't whine, you got your fucking wish. I'll be honest with you, mate,' Sirius swung his arm over James' shoulders. 'This place will blow your head, trust me.'

'Oh, blowing will be had, I assure you,' came Remus' earnest reply, nodding slightly as if Sirius had just mentioned a magical fact or something equally as smart.

James was still confused as they walked into the theater room? _They're going to blow up my jeans and have me run around starkers._

They sat in the middle, and James' eyebrows furrowed as he notice how empty the room was. There was someone in the far back, slouching so far down that James could only see the top of his head over the seat.

Two adult men were seated two rows ahead while another bloke sat in the row behind James. Even as James and Sirius fought over the most comfortable chair, no one came in.

It didn't matter. Not when the lights went out, making Sirius push James so hard that the bespectacled boy went flying face first into the arm rest. James managed to rub his nose as the film began.

The film was barely five minutes in and James was bored beyond belief.

So far, the two blokes from the beginning of the film weren't doing anything else but talk, talk ,talk! James knew he could more meaningful conversations with Peeves than those two men on screen.

James sighed, turning his head around to see if anyone else was as bored as he was.

The other men in the room were watching the film. Except one bloke. He was looking straight at James. No, he was practically undressing James with his eyes.

Unsettled, James gave him a quick glare before turning the other way to whisper at Sirius…

…only to see that Sirius was following Remus out of the room. He turned right before he stepped out, mouthing silently to James that they were going to the loo.

_They're going to blow this whole room up_, thought James as his fingers curled around his wand, ready to blow the door open in case they locked it shut.

A noise brought James' attention back to the screen, where he was greeted with the blokes kissing just like Sirius and Remus would kiss each other when they thought James wasn't around.

And no matter how hard James thought, he had no fucking idea what was going on.

Faster than he even had a chance to process it, the men began to undress, pulling each others' clothes off as if their very lives depended on it.

The taller of the two men began moving his hands all over the shorter one, reaching around to cup his arse and bring him closer. The moans were loud and long, just like James moaned when he had a really brilliant wank fantasy.

And all the while, James stared.

He shifted in his seat, looking back towards the door, anxiously waiting for Sirius or Remus to come running back in to tell him that they were heading back home.

Then the bloke who kept staring at James stood up and was walking towards the empty seat next to James.

He acted on impulse. Years of avoiding trouble had taught him that. James stood before the other man even had a chance to sit, dashing towards the door and practically tripping over his feet when he opened it.

James turned his head to his right then to his left, trying to find the loo before he was caught.

He saw the sign just as the door behind him opened, and for a moment he thought he heard the man ask him what his name was.

James pushed through the restroom door, resting his back on it as he closed his eyes, trying to slow his heartbeat when he heard it.

A quiet, muffled noise from one of the stalls. James ducked his head and saw two pairs of legs from the middle stall.

_Great, now I'm stuck in here with two blokes who are shagging_, he thought, ignoring the thumps coming from the stall.

James froze.

Sirius and Remus had gone to the loo.

He was in the loo.

That meant…

James walked cautiously to the stall, as if approaching a stray cat. He raised his hand to open it but stopped it in midair as he heard a moan and a chuckle from within.

Bracing himself like a proper Gryffindor, he planted his hand on the cool steel and pushed the door open.

Sirius had Remus pressed roughly against the wall of the stall, right leg nudged between his thighs while he practically writhed against him. The back of Remus' head would bump onto the wall as Sirius moved his body forward, spreading his legs to lower himself onto the leg beneath him.

James barely had time to register it when Sirius whispered into Remus' ear, 'He's here.'

Kissing Remus' neck once, Sirius turned to grin at James, winking as his hand slid under the werewolf's shirt.

Remus turned also, grinning as well. 'You interrupt us so much, I figured you'd like to join. Or at least, see for yourself why we want to be alone.'

James was dragged by the collar of his shirt by a laughing Remus, scared for a minute as he failed to see his shy friend in this…this…being.

'It was all his idea, Prongs. I bet you didn't know he was this bad,' came Sirius' voice from behind James.

James stood chest to chest with Remus, breathing faster than he'd ever breathed before as Remus placed his mouth over his. James went still, lips shut tight as Remus' mouth and head moved in a coaxing manner, trying to make him react.

A sudden draft of cold air made James gasp when Sirius pulled his shirt up halfway, jumping slightly when an agile tongue filled his mouth not long after.

Fingers moved deftly to unbuckle his belt, while another set of hands unbuttoned his pants. Somehow James found his hands in Remus' hair, with Remus' hands planted firmly over them.

That was until Remus broke the kiss abruptly, looking over James' shoulder to bring Sirius' head closer and kiss him. James saw the way their tongues slid in and out of each others mouths, how their jaws dropped open and closed.

He could hear Remus moan right next to his ear and Sirius grunt as he continued to frot against James' back.

For some reason, James knew this was infinitely better than that stupid film they came to watch.

And the helpless moan he let out was enough to make Remus and Sirius stop, turning fast to lock their lips onto James' neck.

'So," James closed his eyes. "This is what you do when you're alone?'

'No. _This _is what we do.' Remus began to kneel in front of James.

Remus licked a small spot on James' stomach, then blew air on it, grinning when James' legs buckled. Sirius had both arms holding him up, which Remus was thankful for. He didn't want James to fall and crack his head open. Not yet, anyway…

Pulling down both pants and underwear, Remus signaled for Sirius to come down as well. Turning James so that he could lean on the cool wall, Sirius bumped his head against Remus' to get a better look.

Sirius was the one to give the first lick, immaturely giving James a thumbs up as the standing boy bit his lip to stop himself from making any noise.

Remus was next, taking the entire head of James' cock into mouth, making James groan and thrust his hips. He flicked his tongue over the ridges, sucked just the tip into mouth, held onto James' hips to stop his abrupt movements.

James had never in his life felt anything like it. Where one mouth was sucking, the other one was flicking wildly on the underside. He opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling, too nervous to even look down.

Merlin knew what he'd do if he looked down.

Would he see them both laughing at him? Would they have hired house elves to replace them as a prank, leaving James in a situation so embarrassing he'd rather feed himself to Moony than to stay alive?

Swallowing, James slowly lowered his head, and half whimpered at what he saw.

Remus, his best friend and loyal Marauder, turned his head slightly to grin up at James around a mouthful of cock. He then turned to Sirius, who had just come up from farther below.

Sirius kissed Remus with James' erection being the only thing that fully separated them from doing it properly. Both their tongues swirled once over the tip, then into the each others mouths constantly.

They held James against the wall, hands gripping tightly as they both confirmed their suspicions that James was a squirmer.

James, for his part, began losing all sense of control the more they kept kissing and looking up at him.

Seriously, how the _fuck _did they expect for him to control himself when he had both of them grinning up him that way?

He began to move his hips in earnest and holding their necks in place once he saw how completely in sync they moved.

When one would swallow dutifully, the other would lick and blow air along the exposed skin. Once James' cock was out of the mouth, however, the other quickly moved to swallow it, making James buck at the sheer speed of it all.

'What is James? Can't handle it?'

'If he can't handle a blowjob, imagine what would happen if he fucked an arse.'

_Bloody bastards._

'I can't…' James didn't want to be seen as weak but not matter what he did, he couldn't stop himself from feeling his orgasm building up. He let his upper body lean fully on the wall, thinking how unfair it was that he was coming so soon.

And then it was there, his orgasm. He came while biting his lip shut, head slamming back and legs shaking on their own accord.

Then Sirius was there standing next to him, hands braced on either side of James' head. Then his mouth was falling open and that was when James had the conscience mind to notice that Remus was moving behind him.

With Sirius' face tucked into the side of neck, James watched as Remus fucked Sirius without a care in the world.

'This isn't the first time I've fucked him in the loo, right Sirius?' said Remus. Sirius moaned in reply.

James couldn't believe he was getting hard again, thanks to Sirius' harsh breathing and grunts directly in his ear. Remus now held Sirius back by his shoulders, hair falling over his eyes as he watched himself slide into Sirius.

But then Sirius jerked, hands scrambling to holding on tightly as his mouth fell open and closed as he came on a surprised faced James. On his clean shirt to be exact.

'Fuck! Sirius, that's not…' James was cut off by Remus' moan.

Remus slumped forward, effectively squishing Sirius onto James and the wall. James was still glaring when they calmed down. 'You could have pointed elsewhere.'

'Have a cock up your arse and see if you can remember anything,' panted Sirius, zipping up his pants again.

'Ugh, I think I stepped on piss,' came Remus' disgusted voice.

James mentally sighed in relief when he noticed how normal they still acted around each other. It was alright. They were alright.

He eyed Remus as the boy dressed. He couldn't believe Remus could be sly and…provocative. He looked down with a blush just as the werewolf look up through his fringe.

James looked at Sirius next. He watched him buckle his belt but looked away when Sirius slipped his hand in his own jeans on purpose, ignoring the snort the animagus let out.

_It's just Remus and Sirius. My two best friends. My-_

'We're going out next week. If you're up for it?' breathed Remus with a winking Sirius standing behind him.

James simply laughed and pushed his way out of the stall.

He stopped by the following week just to make sure they were still alive.

They were very, very much alive.

* * *

><p><em>There you have it ;]<em>

__To whoever requested, thank you. If more than one requested, I read your mind.  
><em>_

_I'm thinking about doing a sort of...deleted scene that follows this plot. A sort of 'What-Would-Have-Happened-Had-They-Not-Been-So-Horny-And-Were-Able-To-Go-Back-Home' kind of scene. Thoughts?_

_R/R :D_


End file.
